Evergreen
by mondostarlett
Summary: Kurt and Brittany are married to each other, but they both live a not so secret life filled with sex, power and money. It is the High Life and they are living it
1. The intrusion

**Heey everbody, This is my first fanfic, Britt and Kurtsie are both married and love each other very much still it s cooler if there are some many romance plots as possible so brirt, brittana, furt, fuck, purt and much more **

**The Intrusion **

The sun was shining through the window, Kurt woke up, slowly. The left side of his bed was empty. He heard the water running from the shower in the bathroom next to _their _bedroom. A smell of fresh spring air was surrounding him. Innocent, sweet and gentle just like his new bride. He stood up from his bed and saw that the bathroom door was open. His wife, the long-legged blond was washing the shampoo from her hair. She was so beautiful, even Kurt thought so. Although Kurt was gay, _she _was maybe the only woman in the world he could ever be aroused by. His dear Brittany Susan Evergreen-Pierce-Hummel.

The breakfast was served, it was toast with eggs and some orange juice. It may be humble for one of the richest man of Lima, but the flavor was something so overwhelming. Kurt was only 18 years old and owned his father's company, Hummel Tire Industry. A big business that specialist in changing the finest rubber into tires. But now when Kurt was president of the company he extended the marketed. He used the rubber also for handbags and belts, it was a big hit. The company was never so successful and his dad was very pleased. Just after marring Brittany, Kurt took his dads company because the man was recovering from a heart attack. Kurt was very shocked, because his dad was all he had left since his mom died in a car accident when he was 4.

Brittany came and entered the breakfast room. She was wearing a beautiful green dress and her blond hair was changed to almost golden. She greeted her new husband with a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry that I'm so late my love, I was sort of lost, again.", Brittany said, while she was buttering her bread. Kurt chuckled, he understood, they just start leaving in this enormous house for just three months. Even he was sometimes lost in the mansion. "Doesn't matter, so my dear what are you going to do today?" Kurt was trying to make small talk with his wife, it was difficult, because last night Brittany tried to have sex with Kurt and it failed, miserably. Brittany smiled with her soft pink lips and blow an air kiss towards Kurt. "I think I going to asked a friend over, is that Oke?" she whispered huskily. The way she talked was the same way she talked to Kurt last night. Kurt started to blush and was for a moment speechless when he recalled the memories from yesterday, Kurt just nodded. Brittany smiled.

"Good morning, everyone", it was Finn. Kurt's stepbrother. He lived with Brittany and Kurt. He was still in his pajamas. And he had a serious case of morning wood in his pants. Kurt's blush fast changed to boiling red and his pants became tighter and tighter. Finn didn't notice and so did Brittany. Since his Father remarried when Kurt was six he had a huge crush on Finn ever since. And now by a blessing from God, Finn and Kurt were living in the same house without parental supervision. Still Kurt felt very uncomfortable on hitting on Finn. For three reason: a) Finn was straight, b) he was already married to Brittany and could not cheat on that sweet girl and c) there were brothers. Well reason C was not so convincing since they were not related by blood. And Kurt was assured that he could changed Finn just for him, so reason A was also not really important. The only hesitation was that he loved Brittany too much to cheat on her with Finn.

Kurt's feelings for Finn burned with the power of a thousand suns. But Kurt married Brittany for reason that were far more important than passion alone. Kurt and Brittany were cousins. Their mothers were both from the Evergreen family, a very important family and one of the highest in the Queen Elizabeth's raking. But trough scandals and bankruptcies the Evergreen family lost almost everything. The two only heirs of the Evergreen family were sisters, Auburn and Claire. Auburn(Kurt's mother) married to Burt Hummel for the money and later for love. Claire(Brittany's mother) married into the Pierce family, a branch of the Dutch royal family, for the titles and prestigious. The Evergreen Family became once again one of the queen's favorites. When Auburn died, Burt remarried to a wealthy heir, Carol Hudson. She was Kurt's stepmother and a good wife for his fathers and a good mother for both her son Finn and stepson Kurt. Kurt married Brittany because he thought that the Pierce name could help his dad's company. Also Brittany was very privileged and Kurt cared sincerely about her. His biggest fear was that she would marry a man who would abuse her or use her for her titles. While Kurt did the last one tough, but he always thought it was Oke because they were family after all. And the last reason why he married Brittany was because her eyes were the same as his late mothers.

Kurt decided that when they were married, Brittany and himself would life on their own. Because of the freedom and to make sure that their marriage seemed true and not some political trick, to become powerful. Also Finn could life with them because without Kurt in their parents' house Finn was getting lonely. And just like the situation Brittany, Kurt was afraid that someone want to use and manipulate Finn for his money since Finn wasn't the brightest. The lived with the three of them, plus two servants Jeff and Nick who were Brittany's personal slaves. A birthday present from her parents when she turned eighteen last week. Those two were very handy. They cleaned, cooked and served. The only down thing was that they only listened to their mistress and not to Finn and Kurt.

Kurt's train of thoughts were disturbed when someone ring the doorbell. Jeff opened the door and two people were walking in the peaceful mansion. Brittany's face was felled with excitement while Kurt's face was felled with fear.


	2. The inquisition

**The Inquisition **

Kurt looked with a gaze mixed with fear and disgust at the men and woman who entered the breakfast room. Brittany cheerfully hugged the woman and gave the guy a little kiss on the cheek. Finn was sitting still and he tried the hardest to remember their names. Kurt was shocked that Finn forgot the name of the woman who indirectly almost killed their father, at least Kurt's farther. Santana Rosita Lopez, the so-called drugs princess. The Lopez family was infamous for being the strongest drugs cartel in South-America. There were ruthless and killed many people so that their family could be in control over the transport of drugs to America and Europe. Santana was the youngest daughter of Ricardo Lopez, the head of the family. Her older brother Fernando was a politician that used their drugs money to gain power in the parliaments of many South-American settlements. With other words the Lopez family was in control of the governments as the underworld of South-America. Santana for that reason could be a great allies to the Hummel-Evergreen-Pierce family as well as their greatest foe.

"Tanni, I'm so happy you're here, but I expected you way later, around noon. Why are you so early?'' Brittany asked while her body was leaning up to the shorter Latina girl. "Well, I couldn't wait to see you" she winked at Kurt and let her hand subtitle slip under Brittany's green dress. Santana had guts to openly molest the wife of one of the richest man in Lima and that in his own house. But Kurt allowed it. For some reason Brittany was very fond of the little she-wolf. But the other reason that Kurt allowed it was that Santana had some dirt on the company. Hummel Tire Industry used child labor and slaves to gain the rubber in South America. The Lopez family blackmailed Kurt but also his father with this fact. The stress caused the heart attack from Burt, that and the unhealthy diet, but mostly the stress.

The man next to Santana was her bodyguard/advisor/male whore. Noah Puckerman. Most people know him as Puck. He was Fernando's best friend and later Santana's _"Businesspartner"._ He was big, strong and terrifying.

Finn stood up, still unaware of his little morning problem. "I'm Finnocence Hudson-Hummel, it's great to meet one of Brittany's friends.". Finn said this to Puck with a goofy smile on his Face. "I'm Puck and is great meeting you and you're other friend." He then slowly place his hands on Finns crotch and began rubbing it. Finn shivered and looked in Pucks dangerous dark eyes. Kurt could not stand this, that Lopez was flirting with his woman was one thing but that her entourage was almost raping his brother and crush was something completely else . Kurt broke the sexual tension between the couples and suggest a cup of tea in one of the lounges rooms were they received guest. Brittany lead Santana while the Latina's fingers were playing with Brittany's golden locks. "I gonna pass, Kurt". There was a huge wet spot in Finn's bottoms and a few drops of white liquid was dripping on the floor. Kurt was mad at Puck, touching Finn was a disgrace but making him cum was a whole other level of inappropriate behavior. In fact Kurt wanted to lick off the mess Finn made. But they had company. And what for company.

In the lounge Nick served tea with lemon cake. Santana and Brittany were sitting on the couch and were playfully feeding each other. For Brittany, Santana was just a friend that she used _to play_ with. For Santana Brittany was far more. Kurt sat across his wife next to Puck.

"Tanni, we should do something with the four of us, a double date." Brittany said with excitement while the cream of the cake still covering her mouth.

Santana seemed annoyed that Brittany said _the four of us. _She wanted the blond for herself. But still she knew how happy Brittany would be if she invited Puckerman and princess with them.

"Okay sweetie, where you wanna go" Santana asked nicely.

"Boss, let her see the ranch", Puck suggested. Santana's eyes widened with anger when Puck spoke out of turn. Any normal person would be terrified but Puck already had seen far worse in his life so he was immune for Santana's death glare.

"The ranch, that sound so wonderful, I love animals and specially cats, are there cats? Can I pet the cat?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"No blonde, It's not an animal ranch it is a human ranch. It's filled with slaves, all probity of the Lopez family." Puck said to the disappointed Brittany.

"Well you can pet those filthy slaves if you want, but if you really want to pet a cat I can stay over and you can pet my pussy" Kurt chocked on his piece of cake when he heard Santana say that. The woman really couldn't be any less subtle.

"Love, can we please go, I never seen a slave and I really wanna touch Santana's pussy" Brittany asked lovingly. Kurt just couldn't say no to those big blue eyes that reminded him so much of his mother.

"Yeah princess, there are some pretty slave boys you can pet to" Puck said. Kurt was disgust with both Santana's and specially Puck's boldness. It seems like none of them learned about etiquettes and high society life. On the other hand it didn't really surprised Kurt. They were both drugs dealers to begin with.

"Okay, my dearest if you want to go I guess we can go." Kurt gave in. "But when are we going?"

"Right now, Puck start the car and you two slave boys make for us lunch" Santana said with a demanding voice. Nick and Jeff were standing still and looked at each other. Brittany nodded and they both knew that they should obey to Santana's order.

Puck drove and next to him sat Kurt, while his wife and Santana were sitting on the backseat cuddling with each other. The whole two our drive, Puck and a smile on his face. A mischievous smile that Kurt feared, but thanks to Finn's morning problems still fresh in his memories, still secretly enjoyed.


	3. Two Slaves With One Fuck

**Two Slaves With One Fuck**

The climate was changed dramatically. Hot, rainy and suffocating. It felled like the tropical rainforest. The so called ranch was filled with slaves who were working on the fields. The plants where all used to make drugs so it was important that the slaves worked really quick and carefully because one plant was worth more than a life of a slave.

Santana showed Brittany the ranch and Puck and Kurt tackled along. Puck was right, there were a lot of young and muscled slaves and the idea that they would do anything what was told to them turned Kurt on. At the end of the tour, they drunk some Ice-Tea on the porch of the estate that was standing on the giant plantation.

Puck explained that on the edge of the mansion were cages. In there were more slaves. Not work slaves but love slaves. Virgin slaves who were sold for high prices to serve as a sex toy for their new master or mistress.

While Brittany was rubbing Santana's tired shoulders, Puck whispered something in Kurt's ear: "Heey Princess, if you wanna get fucked by a man then I've the thing for you". Kurt looked up. What was Puck implying? And how did Puck knew? Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and they leaved the two girls. Puck walked to the cage with virgin slaves and Kurt's curiosity grow with every step the came closer to the cage.

"Look princess, is he not the cutest thing ever". Kurt looked at the boy in the cage. He was only wearing tight ripped jeans. He was a little shorter than Kurt, but was very muscled. He had dark curly hair on his head and on his bare chest. Big puppy dogs eyes that were felled with angst and lust were looking at Kurt. He was the most beautiful man Kurt had ever, even hotter than Finn. And his name was Blaine a slave boy, 17 years, sold by his parents for a lot of money. Kurt was addicted and Blaine was his drug.

"So what do you think Princess? You want him right?'' Puck said it while whispering in Kurt's ear. "How much?''. Puck smiled" 10.000 dollar". 10.000 was a lot of money for just one slave but he was so beautiful Kurt easily would have give all the money in the world for him. "Plus, one fuck". Kurt looked at Puck when he said it. Kurt was never been with a boy before, he had only have Brittany.

But Kurt agreed to the coincidence. He wanted Blaine for every price even if that meant that his first time with a man would be with the mean and dangerous Puck. Puck was muscled and strong he had a few scars on his body, but the most impressive was Pucks 11 inch hard cock. Kurt unzipped is pants and started to ride the so called Puckzilla. It was hot, it hurt, Kurt felled disgust but the eyes of Blaine, those wonderful eyes were the perfect prize to possessed. Even if it coasted Kurt's purity. After a few minutes Puck came. He told Kurt that he was the tightest cockslut he ever had, and he had a lot.

When the two boys returned to the cage Kurt saw his wife and Santana. "Ohh, she is so cute, Tanni can i've her?" Brittany asked when she was petting a young slave girl. Her name was Rachel and she was 16 years old. Kurt hated her bangs, she looked so annoying. "But my dearest" Kurt said, "You already have two slaves, what you want to do with a third?" Brittany looked at Kurt with her innocent blue eyes."It's not for me, love, it's for Finny-boy. He's so lonely. And she is looking for a master. I bet Finn would like her as fuck buddy." It was brilliant idea . If Finn had some distraction, embarrassing things like this morning with Puck would not accrue. Beside she was just a slave, not some élite woman with power, money of a title. If Finn would get a love slave he would be less vulnerable for vamps how want him for his money. No scandals, no complex arranged marriage and no angst, just sex for Finn with someone who was worth nothing. Kurt agreed but what was Rachel's price. His body again, money, no Santana gave it to Brittany and in return she wanted Brittany's heart. Brittany was happy but Kurt hoped that his ditzy wife would know that one day Santana would come for her love.

They went home with Finn's present and Kurt's now conquering. But Kurt wondered, Blaine was so hot would it be wrong to have sex with him since he had Brittany. Maybe it was okay because Blaine was a slave and a boy. Kurt gave his body already to Puck and he knew for sure that Brittany did the same with Santana. Was this one of the unwritten rules of their marriage? They could have sex with people of the same-sex? Kurt didn't know, but he hoped that his trust and respect for Brittany was bigger than his lust for Blaine. Although he already get fucked by Puck, Kurt wished that Brittany would understand and prayed that she wouldn't be sad. Because her smile was more worth than the Hot mess that was gay sex.


	4. The Pact

**The Pact **

Finn looked at her, her body was small and fragile, she was only warring a lace black bra and string. She was his, Kurt told him himself. Finn was so horny and she was a girl and was obligated to do anything Finn said, otherwise… Finn was her master and she was his slave. Their relationship, his wishes were her commands, his will was her law and his happiness was her life.  
Finn found her smoking, he couldn't control himself anymore. He threw the brunette over the table that was standing in his room. He ripped her panty's off.  
Rachel was scared. Her new master was looking at her private parts. She blushed, well her master get clearly aroused. What would he do to her? Would he kill her if she had said no to him?  
She wanted to ask him, she really would but she was scared. She was just a girl, a slave and he was a rich man who could buy the world, a world full of hardship that Rachel knew, far too well.

The next morning a letter arrived. Nick brought it to Kurt, both Nick and Jeff learned that they (when their mistress wasn't home) should listen to the master of the house. Kurt was very pleased with this improvement. Because even though those servants mean nothing to him, Kurt knew that Brittany used them for her own empowerment. the letter was addressed for both Kurt and Finn. It was from their parents, Carol and Burt. It was strange that they send a letter, they also could call or email. Kurt wanted it to open but because it was also addressed for Finn, Kurt went downstairs to look for Finn in his wing of the house. Kurt walked down the stairs and saw, a but naked Finn.

He had sex, for the first time. Finn looked so out of control. Finn was smashing his rock-hard cock into Rachel. She had tears in her eyes from the pain. She wanted to scream but her mouth was stuffed with one of Finn's dirty boxer. Kurt couldn't look away, he kept looking at Finn who was raping Rachel. A pain in Kurt's heart stung. Kurt wanted to be Rachel's position.  
Being loved by his older brother although it was in such grouse fashion. Maybe it was sick. Kurt was married, but still Kurt longed for Finn. Kurt walked all hot and bothers back up the stairs. The memory of Finn's naked body still fresh in his mind. He would love to see Finn doing this longer. But the pain and jealousy by seeing Rachel in his place, hurt Kurt too much. He heard a moan when he walked up to the main residence, it was, "Yeah, take that you little slave slut". Kurt wished Finn would say that to him. That Finn would give any sort attention to him. That Finn would realized how much Kurt cared. But Finn was way too dense to do so. And there for could never understand Kurt's true feelings.

Kurt walked horny and depressed up to his room where Blaine was lying on Kurt's bed. Blaine's eyes were darkened with lust. Kurt looked at his new hot possession. Kurt wanted to be loved. After that one thing with Puck Kurt felt cheap and left out. He was a whore. Trading his virgin boy for a slave. It was degrading.  
Blaine was only wearing the same dirty tight jeans from the ranch."Master, I've been waiting anxiously for your return to me". Kurt swallowed, he wanted Blaine so badly. He slowly crawl to the bed. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's body. It felt so warm, so soft not like Puck, quit different exactly. Blaine smelled like sweat and flit. Well Puck smelled like violence. The idea that Blaine would be forever his and never will leave was a saving grace for Kurt. A boundless band between a slave and his master. It turned Kurt only more on.  
He stared licking his new object of desire. His mouth that was hungry for his master's lips. His body that started to shiver By Kurt's touch. Could this be love they both thought.  
He stripped Blaine naked and Kurt saw who big he was. Kurt only saw Finn a few times in the shower and of course Puck. But by seeing Blaine's member Kurt felt differently. This wasn't some immature hormone thing, this ould actually be true love, even for Brittany Kurt never quite felt this way. Kurt wanted to taste him but before he could touch the member with his lips, the door opened.  
"Kurt get that slave from my bed". It was Brittany, she was only wearing a blue transparent piece of lingerie. Blaine get very aroused when he saw the seemly angry blonde. Kurt never saw his wife this way. The sweet look in Brittany's eyes was changed into a fierce glare.

After the strange in counter with his wife and slave, Kurt tried to make it up with her by having sex with her. A man should be allowed to have sex with his slaves when he wanted, that was the law. Kurt never expected this reaction from his bride. Maybe Brittany never had sex with Nick and Jeff before. While kissing with his bride and wife (the one thing Kurt enjoyed) he started to think how he maybe could have make Brittany sad by having Blaine.  
Meanwhile Brittany started to licked Kurt's naked body and was heading down to Kurt's cock. He was moaning, that tong of Brittany was hot and wet and circled around Kurt's massive hard cock. Still he felt kind of repulst since she was a woman. But Kurt was so horny by seeing Finn and his short for play with his slave that he really doesn't care. Kurt was getting hotter and hotter. Brittany was really good at this and she probably had a lot of practice. It didn't bother Kurt that she wasn't a virgin. He actually quite liked that Brittany was so promiscuous, it was thanks to that that she was so talented.  
Kurt stared imagined Finn and Blaine at his cock, to help him come. Otherwise the sex would end the same way as that embarrassing last night. "Finn, Blaine, suck harder", Kurt sighed. Brittany swallowed Kurt's whole length. Kurt was about to come, finally, for the first time. Although he was thinking of his stepbrother instead of his so called love. He came in Brittany's mouth. With this act of pleasure and love the pair of cousins had finally(sort of consumed) their marriage, after three months. Brittany seemed happy although she didn't get off herself. It felt good but at the same time Kurt knew that he eventually had to have real sex with is niece, something that feared him. He was afraid that he might hurt her feelings when it won't work out just like that on night.

"Love, let we make a promise, I will be the only woman, in the world, you ever gonna have sex with, understand." Kurt nodded. He was kind of turn on with Brittany's possessive behavior, it made him feel wanted. A feeling Kurt never felt."And you will be the only man for me." Kurt looked at his wife when she was massaging his feet. Brittany will never have sex with a other man than him. "I agreed" Kurt said, realizing that they made a bound together, a pact. Still Brittany used the words man and woman, especially. Would did mean that Kurt was still allowed to lust after Finn and have a love slave like Blaine? But that would also mean that Kurt's concerns about Brittany's love game she was playing with the infamous drugs princess was more than serious was. What was Brittany planning? And could it be that Kurt's innocent and loving wife was more contrive than he thought?

The next morning Finn came finally upstairs from the basement what was his room. Kurt looked at Finn, he was dirty and messed up in more ways than one. Kurt showed him the letter from their parents. They opened together. Finn smelled like sweat and sex, a sentence that make Kurt almost a wild animal, he controlled himself because he was in company of his wife. The both read it. A new guest would arrived at the Hummel-Pierce-Evergreen mansion their 12-year-old half sister, Sugar.


	5. SugarCoatedTrouble

**Sugar-coated-trouble **

Both brothers shocked their heads in disbelief, their little sister was coming to Lima. And Finn and Kurt should take care of her for three months. This was typical from Burt and Carole. Burt was still recovering so Carole found it good for the recovering to tour across Europe. The would stay in the most exclusive hotels and meet all their aristocratic and powerful friends. So there was no place for a twelve-year-old girl like Sugar. And what would be a better place to stay than by her older brothers.

Ever since Burt and Carole met, there were all lovey-dovey with each other. So it was no surprise that after a year since their first meeting a baby was born. And that baby was Sugar. Sugar was a spoiled brat who get everything what she wanted and if she was in trouble she just blame it on Kurt and Finn. It was no wonder that Finn wanted to live with Kurt and Brittany otherwise he would be the un favorite child at his own home.

"Bro, I don't want that Sugar comes here, she is so annoying." Finn said, looking at Kurt with a panic gaze. "I know but we can't send her away, she is our sister. Besides Burt and Carole would kill us if we say that we don't want to hosting their favorite child." Brittany looked at her husband and brother-in-law and then looked at the letter. "Nick, when did letter arrived?" Nick looked at his mistress and then looked at the letter. The date of the letter didn't seem to fit. Because the date was the same as to day."With all thy respect, I can see your problem mistress but I received it just to day in the mail." "What does he mean?" Kurt asked softly to his wife, while Finn was still processing the new information. "That means that sugar will arrive…" But before Brittany could make her comment the bell rang.

Jeff opened the door and he saw three carriages. A young woman was stepping out. She had brown hair decorated by countless pink flowers and other colorful bows and strings. Her dress was white, pink and puffy. Her face was covered with pink harts and way too much make-up. "Good morning, tell everyone I arrived."

"Masters and Madam, miss Sugarina Motta Love Hummel-Hudson is arrived". Both Finn and Kurt looked at their over dressed sister who was walking into the living room. Jeff and Nick were already busy to take all of her dozens suitcase out of the carriages. "I'm hungry, I want something to eat, make me a strawberry sandwich, now". She was yelling at Rachel who came upstairs to see what was going on. She didn't say anything and looked with angst filled eyes at Finn. "Uhh, Sugar, Rachel is here only to serve me beside we don't have any strawberries ." Finn tried to explain in his useful charming yet dorky sense of manners. "She is a slave, right. That means she should do anything what her master commands. And as long as I'm here I will be your master, understand it, Jew." She looked from Finn to Rachel, nobody was talking."Yes…I underst" Sugar slapped her, right in the face. Rachel fell on the floor. Kurt started to smirk, finally get that annoying slave girl what she deserved. "You only speak when you're spoken to, stupid slave." The room was even quieter, Sugar knew how to handle slaves, a very impressive skill. "Show me to my room.", she said to Brittany in a more lovely fashion. Brittany smiled, Sugar maybe younger but she was still higher in the rakings than Brittany.

Upstairs was Blaine looking at the new guest. Their eyes met. "Wow, he is cute, I want him." Brittany looked at Blaine who gave Sugar a flirtatious smile. Brittany remembered the night that she caught Blaine and Kurt. She remembered the way Blaine looked at her. Those horny dark green eyes, Blaine maybe a slave but he was more a wolf. And Brittany slowly started to realize that this wolf would do anything to dishonor Sugar and maybe later herself. Blaine was dangerous, he could easily bring Brittany's plans in danger. He was a problem that should be solved as quickly as possible. But the only one who was required to kill him was his master. And Kurt was to found of Blaine or wasn't he?

But that were troubles for latter, Now Brittany had to deal with this first. A spoiled twelve-year-old girl who didn't know how the world filled with mafia and royalties worked. Something that Brittany knew all too well." Sugar you liked this room." It was the biggest guest room they had. Drenched in white curtains and decorated with gold and sparkling marbles. "It's passable", Sugar said. While Jeff and Nick were taking the suitcases from miss Hummel-Hudson upstairs.

The lunched was serviced. And Brittany noticed something. Finn and Kurt were talking to Sugar. They asked her about school and friends, and Sugar replied. It was weird, all the trouble Sugar caused for those boys seemed to be forgotten. In the end they loved each other. Maybe it was because Sugar was the half of Burt, the only person that accepted and loved Kurt for so long. And because she was the half of Carole, The only person who helped and listened to Finn's problems. Or maybe Sugar was the human form of the unbreakable band between Kurt and Finn. The living prove that Finn and Kurt were family. Maybe it was a good thing that Burt and Carole send the little brat to them. To strength the band between the stepbrothers.

That night the slaves and their masters were enjoying the sunset. Rachel was under Finn's arm and embraced in a thigh hug. Even though Finn abused her he was the only person that cared for Rachel and that caused Rachel to be loyal to her master. Sugar was sitting next to Kurt and she was playing cards with her older brother and his slave servant, Blaine. Blaine was smiling with both Kurt and Sugar. He touched them against their legs and arms. It seems innocent, but Brittany knew better. Blaine was manipulating them. He was a problem and Brittany called Nick and Jeff. "So you two are completely sure that my husband hasn't had sex with him." Jeff and Nick looked at each other and shake their heads. "Perfect, Blaine's only appeal is that he is virgin, you two make sure that that wouldn't last longer." Brittany's clear blue eyes seemed to change infusible ice and both Nick and Jeff knew what to do. That Blaine-boy was a problem for their mistress and they need to solve that. Not with violence but with sex.


	6. Revenge of Love, part 1

**Revenge of love part 1 **

Kurt looked at Blaine, he was sleeping, he was so beautiful. Kurt haven't had sex with him yet. Every time he tries someone will interrupt Brittany, Sugar sometimes even Finn. But not tonight, Brittany is to Santana's and will stay over and Finn is together with Sugar and Rachel to the theater. So it was just Blaine and Kurt. But Kurt rather want to see Blaine sleep some more. Blaine was really amazing, he was good at manual labor, he played nice on the piano and he was even nice to Sugar. Blaine was perfect, he was so dreamy and his whole life was a possession, a thrasher in the hands of Kurt. If Kurt could he would marry Blaine. But the reality was that even though Blaine was a gift from heaven he was still a slave and was nothing worth. But for Kurt he was even without having actual sex with him his greatest pleasure in life. Kurt touched Blaine's hair slightly and Blaine slowly opened his dark green eyes.

"Did I woke you up?"

"No master, if I see your face it feels like I'm still a dreaming."

"Don't call me master, call me Kurt, just Kurt."

"Ok, mas… I mean Kurt."

"Now kiss me."

"Was that an order or a request, Kurt?"

"A request"

Blaine came slowly towards his master. Their lips met, it was soft, angelic and sweet. Kurt opened unhurriedly his mouth and let Blaine in. Their tongues met and the sweet lovely kiss became hotter, passionate but mostly sexier. The both sighed when their tongues were fighting for dominance.

"Undress me!" Kurt said when he was searching for air to breath after their long make out session. Blaine stripped Kurt out of his velvet pajama's and started to kiss him. First his neck, then his ivory body what was surprisingly more muscled than the last time, his bellybutton and finally Blaine came by the fest what was Kurt's 9 inch rock hard cock. Blaine started to lick and suck it. He started by the shaft and in a teasingly slow pace he was moving up. Blaine was still very clumsy but it had his charm that whole innocent virgin thing. Still Blaine was no match for Brittany when it came to blow jobs, Kurt thought. A feeling of guilt was shivering through his body. Was he cheating on his wife? But Brittany told him he can as long if it was no woman. And besides he was probably overreacting, when Kurt got fucked by Puck he didn't seem to mind. But that was different, that was just meaningless sex. This was, with Blaine, maybe, no, clearly something more. Love, attention, acceptation, all those feelings Kurt was looking for was in Blaine. Was he falling in Love with his slave?

"Stop it, stop it." Kurt pulled away and did his clothes back on.

"Did I do something wrong, Kurt" Blaine asked, visibly shocked about Kurt sudden change of character.

"Master, call me master again, understand? Now stop seducing me and go away." But before Blaine could do anything Kurt was already gone. The one he desired was out of reach. Mostly of the feelings he had for his wife and his marriage. But also for the feelings he felt for Blaine. Kurt was gay he knew that, that would mean he should fall in love with a very kind and gentle boy. That was Blaine. But he was just a slave. And beside Kurt was already married and maybe in love with his wife. It felt like he was stuck into a tornado. On the one hand you had Brittany, his future, the future of his family and everything he loved like Finn and Sugar was depending on this marriage with Brittany and of course the embodiment of his late mother in Brittany. And on the other hand there was Blaine, the sweetest and most hottest guy he ever met, plus the fact that Blaine would do anything Kurt would ask for. But it was impossible to love him because of that. A bright future against a destructive star-crossed love. It was logic which one would take priority.

The night was hot here at the border. Santana's body was shivering when Brittany's mouth was pressed against her womanhood. Brittany was always very handy with her tong and it made the Latin drug princess mad. "Ohh Britt… please stop, I can take it anymore" Brittany loved it when Santana would beg for mercy, it gave her a feeling of empowerment, something she needed to make sure that her slave would leave her house. Santana was sighing hoping that her desires would be fulfilled by Brittany's amazing licking skills. Santana always liked to do it with woman rather than man. Maybe it was that with exception of Puck all the man she knew where idiots or perverts. Woman on the other hand were mostly money-wanting-sluts but Brittany was different, she was her friend and probably something at least that is was Santana hoped. Meeting finally a person that love her for who she is and for her status.

It was midnight the opera was done and Finn was together with his half-sister Sugar and slave girl heading back home. It was a good show, the popular singer Madame Mercedes Jones was performing. Kurt would probably love her she had a strong voice and was a strong woman. Kurt always liked the kind of woman since his mother was also something like that. He looked at both woman when they were falling asleep. Sugar on his left and Rachel on his right side. Finn thought by himself how beautiful life was. He truly loved Sugar after all and the feelings for Rachel started to grow even more. Rachel would be with him forever and never leave him that was different from his previous fiancée Lucy Fabray. He hated her first they were in love and then she left to Italy, leaving Finn with a broken heart. They were almost home and Finn longed to his bed were he and Rachel could sleep. There were still a few lights on in the mansion, Kurt would probably be up. He was working hard for the family, Finn wished he could be more help for Kurt, but Finn didn't understand anything about the Hummel Business. Finn wasn't that bright though.

The tropical climate was making Brittany swat. Her ivory skin was shining in the moonlight. She was looking at the bed, the Latina was sleeping. She pulled out her cell phone and started texting. It was time. The opera was done and those kids would arrive in a few minutes. She clicked on the send button with a simple text that was saying _begin. _It was the starts hot of her plan, to make that little hitch fade away.

Nick and Jeff looked at their vibrating phones and knew what to do. It was their change to make her happy, their beloved mistress.


End file.
